


An Unlikely Revelation

by AlMerriweatherJones



Series: Roger and Joe [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia, PWP, Smut, Top!Joe, bottom!Roger, joger, past secret relationships, we filmed live aide on day one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlMerriweatherJones/pseuds/AlMerriweatherJones
Summary: What happens when Roger sees something he misses in the enthusiastic Joe Mazzello.





	An Unlikely Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> An unusual pairing. Enjoy!

The first time it happened left Joe more confused then anything.

They had been rehearsing live aid, Joe just rocking out in his relaxed jumper and baseball cap. He had turned around at one point to see both real Roger and mini Roger watching him behind drums and he gave them both a large grin and shook his tush, making both Rogers laugh. The director called for a break and Joe had walked off stage to grab some water. A hand caught his arm and he turned around to face Real Roger in all his glory, only a few inches away, sunglasses still on, mustache curled wonderfully; leather jacket accentuating his shoulders. 

The older mans hand ran from Joes arm up to the side of his face and he leaned in slightly, causing Joes breath to skip. With a soft smile, Roger spoke.

“Deacy used to do what you did out there, just to get me riled up.” Roger moved a little closer, “He definitely wasn’t as innocent as everyone thought.”

With that, he straightened up and walked away, leaving Joe to gape at his retreating back, not really knowing what just happened.

**************

The second time was just as brief as the first. It was the last day of shoots for live Aid and Joe was ready to get these damned uncomfortable jeans off. He loved being John Deacon, but that boys fashion sense was something else. Roger and Brian were back on set for today, having been absent the past couple of days. They looked like they were having the time of their life just watching Rami emulate their late best friend. Joe has to admit, the similarities were eerie. 

All of a sudden it was like something tickled the back of Joes neck and he looked over to find Roger staring at him. Just him. Not feeling comfortable under the older rockstars penetrative gaze, Joe started just making the silliest Deacy faces he knew, desperately trying to use humor to feel better about what was happening. Gwil made the mistake of looking over one time and completely lost it laughing, causing the director to yell cut and give Joe a glowering stare as he called for a five minute break.

Joe couldn’t be happier.

He rushed off stage to his trailer, not understanding what was happening. Why was Roger so fixated on him? He was just acting, being Deacy to the best of his ability. Roger and Deacy were never an item right? They both had wives and girlfriends and kids for god sake! 

A loud knock on Joes door shoved him out of his slight panic and he yelled for whoever it was to come in... right before he realized with a start that he knew exactly who it was. Sure enough, Roger made his way up the stairs and smiled gently at Joe as he came to take a seat next to the actor. There was silence for a few moments as they both just sat on the couch staring ahead. 

Roger spoke up first.

“You’re just like him, you know, even when you’re attempting to break tension. He’d make funny faces and biting quips and attempt to diffuse any situation with awkward humor. It’s one of the things I loved about him.”

Joe caught the use of that word. 

“Love, sir?”

Roger smiled at him and brought a hand up to caress his cheek. “Now now, none of that sir stuff. But yes, love. Not many knew outside of the band and our aides, but love. Deacy and I. It was... everything I could have wanted in a relationship. And seeing you now, acting so well like him, looking so well like him. I just can’t help it. It’s stirring way to many memories.”

Something pooled deep in Joes stomach. “What do you need Roger?” He asked meekly, not knowing what would come next.

A soft smile graced the older mans face. “I don’t need anything Joe. I just want to live in the moment, like I always have. You’re gorgeous, you’re so like him, I just can’t help but stare.”

With that Roger leaned forward and pressed his lips to Joes. Joe has kissed a few guys in his time, he’s an actor, it happens, but never with this passion. Roger completely dominated the kiss, licking into Joes mouth with such ferocity that small moans couldn’t help but escape the younger mans throat. He didn’t understand really what was happening, just that it felt good, and he didn’t want it to stop. 

Unfortunately, life had to continue.

They were broken apart when a knock came from his door, Gwilym’s voice shouting out, “They need us back on stage, mate.” 

Roger pressed one last soft kiss on Joes mouth, his sunglasses askew in his face. “To be continued Joe.”

Joe was just left gaping like a fish as Roger exited the trailer.

******************

The third time, well, Joe didn’t really know how or what or who. All he knew is that this was getting out of control, and he liked it.

They were filming at Rockfield and had just gotten done with Bens little freak out. They had had to do multiple takes as Gwil and Joe couldn’t help but burst out laughing at seeing Ben try and take on Rogers anger. He looked so much like an angry little cherub, and it was more adorable the threatening. 

Joe was walking away from the kitchen set when a voice whispered in his ear, “ They should’ve just kept in the cupboard scene, much more convincing if I say so.”

Roger had found him again. 

It had been a month or so since that day in Joes trailer. Joe really still didn’t know what to make of it, he just knew he reminded Roger of his old flame, and that the older man kissed well enough to provide Joe with endless wank material. 

A tug on his arm had Joe following Rog down to his dungeon feeling basement. The cameras were all turned off and pointed away and Roger walked the small length of the room, staring up at everything before taking off his coat and sitting on the squeaky bed.

“John hated this room. It’s easy to see why. Prenter despised him so much, and Deacy wasn’t even with Freddie anymore, but Freddie still doted on him. Prenter just looked for anyway he could to make Deacys life hell. It didn’t work though. Deacy actually slept with me most nights here. Nothing sexual, not yet, he had just started everything with Ronnie and he was horribly confused. I was just his comfort, his warmth, and I loved him so much, even then, and would do anything for him.” Roger iterated, glancing around the room.

Joe didn’t think this was anything he’d ever learn about Queens dynamic. He knew Freddie was gay, bisexual, whatever... but nothing in his research ever hinted towards Deacy and Rog being bi, let alone together. Freddie must’ve been so extravagant that he kept any attention like that off of his band mates, like what a good big brother would do.

Roger interrupted Joe from his revery by grabbing his hand and pulling him down besides him on the squeaky bed. They looked at each other, Rogers eyes bright and blue and not hidden behind sunglasses for once. A hand came up to Joes cheek again, seeming to be Rogers signature indication he was going to be affectionate. “God you are just gorgeous. Deacy would love you. I can’t keep my eyes and hands off of you.”

With that Rogers lips were on his again. Tongues clashing and whimpers being echoed from both men. Joe thought it was done when Roger pulled away suddenly, but it was just so Rog could scoot up the bed and sit against the wall. He tugged Joes arm and got the younger man situated in his lap. A hand on the back of Joes neck had him being tugged back into a forceful kiss, and he couldn’t help but run his hand up under Rogs shirt, hands threading through the body hair he could feel on the other mans chest.

“Want me to take it off?” Rog panted against Joes lips.

Joe couldnt help but nod, and his eyes raked over Rogers bare skin as the shirt left his shoulders. The mans torso and arms were covered in tattoos and it was just sexy. He couldn’t help but lean forward and start tracing the ones on Rogs chest with his tongue, causing the older man to moan above him. A hand came up to tangle in Joes hair and it just spurred him to go lower and lower and lower until... well those were Rogers pants. Those were Rogers pants and all Joe could think of was dipping his tongue lower and making the older man fall apart with his mouth.

Hands flying to Rogers pants, Joe made to undo them. Only the older mans hands laying softly on top of his stopped him and made him look up into kind blue eyes that were staring at him with such affection it was shocking. 

“Are you sure lad?” Roger uttered at him.

That stalled Joe for a second. Was he sure? He had never done something like this with a man. But, there was something about Roger. The older man just treated Joe like he was something precious, something to be worshipped, and it had Joe falling apartlike putty. 

He was certain.

“Yes, now shut up and let me suck you off.” Joe commanded.

For a split second he though he had taken it too far, but with a look up at Rogs face he could see it was very much the opposite. Roger was turned on and panting, the words seeming to have a huge effect on him. And, if the large bulge now pressing against Joes hands was anything to go off of, Roger enjoyed being commanded.

With a smirk, Joe got back down to business. He soon had the drummers pants opened and cock out, a tentative tongue licking around the pink tip. It was slightly bitter, but nothing horrible. Confidence rushed though Joe and soon his mouth was bobbing up and down, cheeks hollowed as he worked on getting the other mans length all the way in his mouth. He could hear Roger falling apart above him. Roger wasn’t even trying to be quiet, he wasn’t trying to still his hips or even keep his hands in check. Roger was just letting himself give in to this moment. His mind running between flash backs of Deacy and staying in the present with this gorgeous younger man wrapped around his dick. Joe encouraged Rogers hips up and down, enjoying the feel of the head of the cock hitting the back of his throat, enjoying the control he had over someone so well known and years his senior. He could feel Rogers balls tightening in his hand and he shoved his face down and hummed loudly. Roger didn’t even stand a chance to warn Joe. Warm cum shot down Joes throat and he sucked it down like his life depended on it. Never say Joseph Mazzello the third did anything half-assed. 

Even while panting, Roger had the strength to pull Joe up off his sensitive cock. He had the boy straddle his lap again and worked his way into the replica of those damned tight pants Deacy used to wear. It’s didn’t take much time at all to have Joe writhing in his lap, Rogers hand caressing his dick in long strokes. With a shout, Joe came all over Rogers hand and just sat there, breathing hard, looking deeply into those baby blues. What the fuck was happening? He didn’t know... but he liked it. Smirking devilishly, he brought Rogers cum covered hand up to his mouth and licked it clean. Watching with satisfaction as numerous emotions laced with heavy want flickered across Rogers face. Joe could get used to this.

*************

It stayed like that for a while. Roger catching Joe in random scenes, pulling him away to get each other off where no one could see. The scene where Joe as Deacy told the other boys off before playing Another One Bites the Dust was almost too much for the older man. He had pulled Joe instantly away and into a bathroom, and despite his aching knees, had gotten down and given Joe the blow job of a lifetime. Leaving the younger man a writhing mess that took him several minutes to recover from.

At this point, Joe didn’t know if Roger liked him, or liked himas John. He knew he should find out, but he was enjoying the dynamic, and who was he kidding, the sex. God the sex was good. He was a little afraid of the next step for sex, but if it was anything like what was happening already, he knew he’d enjoy it.

It finally happened the night of the film wrapping. They all were getting tipsy. Ben and Gwil heavily petting each other while Brian sat with them both on his lap. Allen was in the corner singing loud Irish songs. Rami and Lucy were nowhere to be found. Roger didn’t even give Joe a chance to think before he was pulling the younger man away upstairs into a random bedroom.

“I want you Joe. These past few months have been absolute bliss and torture. But now. I want your cock, and I want it fucking my ass into that bed.” Roger deadpanned.

Joe couldn’t help but gulp. He had always imagined he’d be the one getting it in the ass, not the other way around. But this beautiful, talented, amazing rockstar wanted Joe to take his own cock and drill Roger with it. How could he refuse.

“Then take off your clothes and lay on the bed, slut.” Joe demanded.

It had taken a few times, but Joe had learned that Rog really liked to be commanded. It had given him an all new look into Deacys headspace. Who knew that shy, floofy, bouncing slip of a man was such a dominant lover for his best friend.

Roger complied immediately, a soft moan slipping from his mouth. Joe loved watching him come undone. Seeing him slowly unraveled from his clothes. Loving the soft curves that appeared, that luscious backside he adored. This man was almost 70, but still sexier then most of the people Joe knew.

Taking his cock out and stroking it softly, he approached the bed, giving that ass in front of him a loud slap, causing Roger to grind into the mattress below him. He was all his, Joe couldn’t believe it. It took Joe barely anytime to undress before he was knuckle deep inside a moaning roger, two fingers in, curling to find that spot that would... there we go... Roger screamed loudly and Joe felt a drizzle of precum leave his already aching cock. 

Raising up slightly, running soft kisses up the older mans spine, he whispered into his ear, “ I don’t want to hurt you sweetheart, what position would be best?”

The look of admiration in Rogers eyes at that was enough to almost send Joe over the edge.The older man flipped over and spread his legs, beckoning Joe between. 

“I can’t slap your ass like this, but damn it’s nice to see those eyes.” Joe teased.

An honest to god blush erupted over the drummers face,and Joe took the opportunity to penetrate Roger quickly. Bottoming out in one go, and causing Roger to arch up slightly, nails digging into Joes back as a loud groan escaped him. Joe watched in ecstasy as Rogers eyes rolled back and his chest expanded rapidly with breathing, a slight sheen of sweat already breaking out. In no time at all, those eyes were back on Joes and all Roger could say was, “Move.”

That was all Joe needed. Skin on Skin slapping rang out around them as Joe held himself up on one arm while the other raised Rogers leg so he could get more deep. Another loud cry told him he had found Rogers prostrate and he pummeled it hard.

“You like that don’t you, you whore, you like having a younger mans cock fucking you deep you dirty old man. Can’t get enough of it can you? I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to stand tomorrow.” Joe started grunting out between thrusts.

It was Rogers undoing. He was just a moaning, writhing mess on the sheets. Sweat was running rivulets down his face, small squeaks penetrating the air between loud shouts. Joe couldn’t help but watch in awe. He was the one doing this. He was the one taking apart one of the greatest rock stars ever. Bending down, he took Rogers nipple in his mouth and bit with his teeth, his hand leaving Rogers leg to stroke the older mans cock fast, wanting to feel him tighten around his cock and cum hard.

It took about 30 secs.

Next thing he knew, Roger was gone. Moans and screams filling the room as spurt after spurt of white substance hit Rogers stomach and Joes chin as he was still licking the other mans chest. That feeling of a warm vice tightening around his dick was all Joe needs before he was reeling backwards and shoving in hard as he emptied himself into Roger. The older mans name on his lips as he slowly rocked through his intense orgasm. 

Minutes passed and Joe finally collapsed down next to Roger, a smile on his lips, eyes searching to capture the others gaze. Once he had Rogers attention he smiled softly and put a small kiss on the others lips. He was about to get up to clean themoff when Rogers hands snuck about waist, pulling Joe to him. Joe would have grimaced at the feeling of warm cum on his back, but there was something about this intimacy that had him not caring.They’d be stuck together uncomfortably in the morning, but they’d be together in the morning. Come what may be, as Roger was already snoring softly behind him.


End file.
